


Sweaters

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt by firebyfire: A prompt: fluffy Stucky with Bucky who discovers he likes wearing Steve's sweaters because they smell like Steve and he can hide his face in them when he feels bad and Steve is away on a mission? One day when Steve comes back home he finds Bucky sleeping on a couch with one of his sweaters draped over Bucky's shoulders to keep him warm and Steve sits next to the couch and just observes Bucky, feeling content and happy?





	

"It's only a couple days Buck," Steve was saying, trying to make Bucky feel comfortable with the fact that he'd have a week to himself.

"I know that Steve, but," Bucky was struggling to bring the words to a head, "It's a HY... HYDRA base. It's _so_ dangerous Stevie."

"I'll be careful. You know that."

"You've jumped off of tall buildings, out of planes without parachutes, _threw yourself on a grenade_. Are you really going to be careful?" Steve set his shield down, stepping up to Bucky, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

"I promise I'll be careful. I won't do anything stupid, and I'll have plenty of back up. It's gonna be okay." Bucky sighed, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve's cheek.

"Alright, alright," Bucky was saying, more to himself than to Steve, "It'll be okay." Steve smiled, stepping away before he put his shield onto his back.

"See you Buck."

"Bye Steve." 

 

Bucky was a mess. His mind kept going to the fact that _StevecouldbehurtHYDRAcouldhavekilledstopstopst-_ He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think of anything else. He just couldn't. He needed Steve to be home, his Stevie, but he couldn't help but feel guilty of wanting him around all the time. He has a job, a mission that he needs to finish, and Bucky was selfish and just wanted him back.

And then he remembered the sweaters. Some old ones he had seen in the back of Steve's closet. He got up from his spot of the couch, and made his way to Steve's bedroom, grabbing a brown one from the closet. He pulled it over his head, the sweater stopping just below his hips, the sleeves falling over his hands.

_It smells just like him._

Bucky laid back on the couch, the warmth of the sweater surrounding him, making him feel comfortable and above all else, safe.

 

* And that was how Steve found him when he finally returned home later than night. He was fine, albeit a bit banged up and tired, but once he saw Bucky laying comfortably asleep on the couch, any pain he was feeling went away. He just looked so _calm_ , an emotion Steve hadn't seen on Bucky in forever. He sat down beside him, and Bucky moved into the warmth that Steve gave off. He wrapped an arm around Steve's middle as if to pull him closer and Steve moved an arm around him, where they both ended up falling asleep together, happy and content.

If Bucky found some of Steve's sweaters in the back of his own closet, he didn't say anything; he only continued to wear them.

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in 2014.)


End file.
